A common problem among young children is enuresis during sleep, commonly referred to as bed-wetting. After an episode in the middle of the night, the child suffering from this affliction usual awakens in extreme discomfort, feeling cold and wet. The child's clothing, sheets and sometimes even the blankets must be changed. Unfortunately, a single household usually has a limited supply of blankets and other bed linens, so that frequent washing is necessary. The problem, therefore, is not only uncomfortable and embarrassing for the child, but frustrating for parents as well.
Children suffering from enuresis often experience a lack of self confidence and self respect due to feeling like a "baby". As a result, social activities which involve spending a night at a friend's or a relative's house are usually avoided for fear of embarrassment.
A related problem is that of children who have "accidents" during the toilet training period. Although it is inconvenient and unpleasant to have to change a child who has wet his training pants at home, it is often impossible to do so when engaged in an activity outside the home. One temporary solution is to put a diaper on the child when leaving the house. Disadvantageously, alternating between the use of training pants and diapers can confuse the child, thus significantly extending the training period.
The present inventor has addressed the above-described problems and has posed a solution therefor by developing an undergarment shield for removable attachment to a child's undergarment. Thus, a child Who wets the bed during the night may sleep more comfortably Without worrying about soaking clothes, sheets, or blankets. Even if the child does aWaken after Wetting, only the shield, which is disposable, would be wet and it may possibly be replaceable by the child himself, depending upon the maturity of the child. In addition, the shield is designed so that no one but the wearer will be aware that the device is in place; that is, there is absent the characteristic bulkiness of a diaper. Advantageously, to further insure that only the shield becomes wet, the instant inventor has provided for the variable situs of wetting due to the anatomical differences between boys and girls using a single, reversible shield.
The major advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice with the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.